Alexis Kaye
Created November 21, 2019 Alexis Kaye is a 20-year-old graphic arts student, just in her sophomore year of college. She is a sweet and down-to-earth young woman who enjoys birdwatching in her spare time. |-|Normal= |-|Mew= About 'Life' :Alexis grew up in kind of a small town and was known as a regular oddball. She loved alternative styles and culture, often scaring her parents by going through a variety of wild phases. Alexis loved to always try new things and soon turned her interests into an artistic passion. She began to take interest in photo manipulation, graphic design, and other related art forms around high school. :Although she had strange passions, Alexis had a pretty good relationship with her family, save for a few emotional hiccups. To keep her family bond strong, Alexis used to go birdwatching with her mom and dad, often spotting some strange and beautiful birds in her area. Their house even had a little shelf full of books relating to birds, and these helped teach Alexis about the anatomy, habitat, diet, status, and various species of birds. Often, Alexis would incorporate strange little bird-related art into her work as an aspiring graphic artist. 'Personality' :Alexis is a very hardheaded but sweet young woman, always making sure to speak her mind while looking out for others around her. She always had quite a lot of friends in and out of her house and was known as a pretty upstanding person. As wild as she can be, Alexis is also very calm and collected when she knows she has to be. She can work in both highly demanding and serene environments, and is often considered a level-headed person. :Alexis loves the color blue, though it took her a while to settle on it as her hair color since she fought with her more traditional-leaning parents for a while about changing it when she was younger. When she moved out of the house and traveled for school, she took her body into her own hands and changed up her look entirely! :Additionally, Alexis loves any kind of sweet foods, usually creamy or jelly desserts. She is known to have empty pudding or Jell-O cups around her dorm when she’s busy working or deeply focused on something, since she's a bit of an impulsive snacker. Alexis also likes various genres of rock music, leaning more toward metal but sometimes enjoying the latest pop music that her friends introduce her to. 'Becoming a Mew' :Alexis has always been interested with animal conservation, particularly where birds are concerned since she knows so much about them and the various species that need preservation. For one of her college classes one semester, Alexis was tasked with travelling to Brazil to take wildlife photos for a major art project. In one of the country’s forests, she found herself attracted to the native seven-colored tanager birds that lived there. :However, Alexis ended up getting separated from her group while travelling around , distracted by the birds. When it became night, she made shelter in a large hollowed-out tree and tried to rest before continuing to make her way out. However, she had a strange dream where she became fused with one of the tanagers, and when she awoke, she had become a Mew. Alexis did not know why this transformation had happened, but found great artistic inspiration from it and decided to utilize her form to travel more on her own and help protect animals and people from harm. :After transforming back into a human, Alexis was soon found by her group, who were glad that she was safe. The students all continued with their trip before returning back to college. After returning home, Alexis vowed to put her Mew form to good use (though she occasionally used it to get a better view of the birds she’d watch). Mew Form :Alexis becomes Mew Sevenfold and is infused with the DNA of the Seven-Colored Tanager. Her associated food is Aqua Ice Cream, and her color scheme mostly surrounds the color blue. Her hair color becomes a lighter shade of blue in her Mew form, and she’ll don the wings of the seven-colored tanager when transformed. Mew Sevenfold’s Mew Mark is a pair of tri-colored, seven-colored tanager wings on her back. Alexis' leitmotif surrounds rock music, and it will sound every time she transforms or attacks. Powers :Mew Sevenfold’s element is wind and water, and most of her attacks will surround the creation of either one of these. She can use her power to deter enemies or on the environment around her. This comes in handy for preventing fires most times! :Mew Sevenfold’s weapon is the Aqua Bombs. Whenever she wants to summon a bomb, she uses Aqua Summon. To create the bomb, she combines her wind and water elements until they form a shape, and from this shape emerges a deep blue-colored bomb that she can then throw at enemies with Ribbon Aqua Explosion. She is able to make these in a variety of different sizes based on her need. Aqua Ice Cream (Black Cone).jpg Seven-Colored Tanager.jpg Alexis Kaye (Weapon).png Water (AnnikaDoll).png Trivia *Alexis was originally going to be a [[Annika's One-Off Mews|'One-Off Mew']]. *Alexis' personality is somewhat based off of a classmate of mine from my first few years in community college. Category:Annika's Pages Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Blue Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Users: Explosives Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Weapon Users: Air